


Eff

by Anyanka77



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyanka77/pseuds/Anyanka77
Summary: So I had this dream. In the dream I received a text from a friend that said "“Don't tell me you're going to punk out now.”  In the dream I knew what that meant, then I woke up. It's been bothering me, so I decided to fully embrace my inner Tina Belcher, and write an erotic friend fiction*. Thus the title "Eff"*all names have been changed to protect the guilty





	1. Chapter 1

“Don't tell me you're going to punk out now.” She stared at the message trying to figure out how to answer. Typing and erasing over and over. How do you reply? It had been a drunken conversation that extended well into the next morning, when the sun warmed them and they realized they were long sober. 

 

It was in the drunken haze that the idea had come up. Tipsy talk of sex turned to drunken talk of dirty sex and kinks and eventually turned to sober talk of the reality of submission. 

 

The phone vibrated in her hand. 

 

“Calm down, Maggie, it's coffee and talking. No commitment. Just talk. Why are you still pacing?” 

 

She furrowed her brow as confusion washed over her face. She finally replied.

 

“How did you know I was pacing?”

 

“Open your door.”

 

She looked down at herself and panicked, he couldn’t be outside. No, not now, not while she was in her Tardis pajama pants and oversized cut off “flashdance” sweatshirt, no, not happening. She patted at the loose strands of hair that had escaped the messy bun on the top of her head. Please, no. She still had her retainer in for pity’s sake. She fired off a reply as she tucked herself into a corner, out of the line of sight of any window.

 

“I can’t.” 

 

She could hear the low rumble of his laugh outside. 

 

“Open the door, Maggie.” his voice carried the a tone of pretend frustration followed by more laughter when he heard her squeak. 

 

Another message, he shook his head at his phone.

 

“How are you here right now? I thought we would meet up tomorrow! I’m in my pajamas!”

 

Another laugh, why did even his laugh have to be attractive? 

 

“Maggie. I don’t care that you’re in your pajamas, we’re just going to sit, and talk. Alone. Sober. Open the door.”

 

She walked over and let her hand fall on the knob, “You can’t laugh.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

She popped the door open and closed her eyes, she really thought he would laugh, why not, she looked crazy, she was acting crazy. After a long moment, she opened them. There he was, Harry. Far too attractive Harry. Harry in his well fit tee shirt and even better fit jeans. She took a breath and motioned for him to come in, forcing herself to calm down. This was just Harry. The man she’d spend plenty of nights with, parties, movie nights, hanging out and grabbing dinner with their friends. They had friends in common. It was how they met, he was just the old roommate of her friend Ryan. Why was she freaking out? “Hey.”

 

He let out a little laugh, not at how she looked, she looked adorable if he were to be honest, he laughed at how nervous she was. “Hey.” He shifted a little, wanting to just walk in and drop onto her couch, like always, but he could tell she was tense, and it was just, weird now. “We should sit.”

 

She nodded too fast, why was this so awkward. He carefully took her hand and walked them into the living room. Sitting down with her on the couch. “Breath, Maggie.” 

 

She was laughing now. “Sorry, I just didn’t expect to see you, well, anyone today. It’s hide from the world day.” 

 

He smiled and leaned back on the couch, she started to relax. “Hide from the world day?”

 

She leaned back too, “You don’t have those? A day where you just, don’t take off your pajamas,” she motioned to herself and laughed. “You just stay home, watch tv, maybe do some laundry and generally avoid all human contact.” She started to curl her legs up under herself, relaxing, until she popped up. “Coffee. Let me make us some coffee, or something, would you like something else?”

 

He took her hand. “Maggie, it’s hide from the world day, let’s embrace that.” He pulled her closer with a smile. “If you don’t mind me invading your day, we can stay here, talk, watch a movie maybe? Just relax and spend the day together. Yeah?” He nodded. Then she nodded. “Good, so how about you go put your retainer away, start a load of laundry, and I will make popcorn. I know I said talk over coffee, but I think the caffeine might kill you.” 

 

She let out the breath she just realized she’d been holding. “Okay, will you pick out something to watch too?” 

 

“Good plan.” 

 

She popped into her bathroom, this was one of those times where it was very handy that it was also the laundry room. She quickly threw all the laundry that had started to pile on the floor into the washer, glad for the opportunity to hide her messier side. Whatever was happening today, could not move outside of the living room and kitchen, her bedroom was horrendous. She took the alone time to fix her hair and try to make herself look even the slightest bit less like a hermit. 

 

“What about 50 Shades of Gray?” He must have been right outside the door.

 

“Funny, no, we talked about that, too-- inconceivable.” she leaned against the door, listening to him chuckle and purr? That little traitor, he must have been seduced by her cat Charlotte. 

 

She smiled as she heard him whisper, “She  keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means.” How could she not smile?

 

He kept trying, “We could watch Doctor Who, might calm you down.” 

 

She laughed, “First, it would not calm me down, it would make me ugly cry, but also, yes, yes it would, but It would have to be one of two different marathon patterns, there are some things I can’t just watch one and done. Doctor Who, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Steven Universe, and Sherlock.”

 

“Wow, that’s an impressive list of time killers, though I’ve never seen Sherlock, so--” He almost fell on top of her as she yanked the door open. 

 

“You’ve ne-, you, wait, what? How? No, Get out of my house, you’ve never watched Sherlock, I can’t even with you.” 

 

He shrugged and laughed, “Well, how long a binge to watch it now?” 

 

She continued to shake her head in disbelief. “Oh not long, about 20 hours.”

 

“Oh yeah, not long at a--” he was cut off with an oof as she knocked him playfully in the solar plexus. 

 

“Ugh, this is the worst, I want to now” She laughed. “Hope you packed a bag because you’re stuck here until tomorrow now, Mister.” 

 

“Well,” He ducked away and she followed him with her gaze, what on earth could he possibly? He opened the front door and reached outside, pulling in a backpack.

 

Her eyes went wide, she felt a wave of boldness and a touch of pissed, “Wow, presumptuous. So, that’s how you thought this would go?”

 

He matched her tone, teasingly, “Wow, no, anticipatory!” He set the bag down and moved closer to where she stood, her arms folded over her chest. He gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her a little closer, locking eyes, “Maggie, Last weekend, when we talked. It was-- amazing. I’ve never really spent that much time actually talking to someone. I know the conversation was a bit, unexpected, and yes, I can see how you can see me showing up with a bag looks like all I was thinking was, sweet, here’s a chance to take advantage of a friend and have a little fun, but I’m not Ryan.”

 

She slapped him. 

 

“Maggie,” He rubbed his cheek and tried to collect his thoughts, “I’m sorry, I didn’t it’s just, I know about what happened with Ryan. I know that he found out or sensed something in you and he used that. He took the chance to cheat on his girlfriend with you because he knew you’d obey him, you’d keep it quiet, and you’d forgive him for it.” He ran a hand through his hair, “I didn’t understand why you did it, I could tell what was going on, and I didn’t get it until last weekend and well, it pissed me off.” 

 

She looked confused and sat down, resting her back against the wall. “It was-- complicated.” 

 

He slid down next to her and took her hand again, “I wanted to come here today and talk and laugh and just, be with you. Nothing untoward, we aren’t there yet, we may never be, but I wanted to be here.”

 

She looked at his hand, softly holding hers, their fingers interlocked in a near perfect fit. “I’m sorry I slapped you. It’s a sore-spot. I try not to let it mess up my friendship though, because if I stop talking to Ryan, I lose other friends too, like you. Can we just, not talk about that and go start watching Sherlock?”

 

He rose and offered her his hand, “Sounds like a good start.”  

 

She plopped down on the couch and started navigating the various menus on her TV to load up A Study in Pink. At least if they watched something, they would have time to calm down then talk for real. He disappeared for a moment and returned with popcorn and soda. After setting it down on the table, he sat at the opposite end of the couch. She looked at him and cocked her head to the side, “Would it be weird?” She asked, tense that any and everything could potentially ruin their friendship. 

 

“What?”

 

She moved to grab the popcorn then closer to him and leaned in, resting her head on his shoulder. “This.”

 

He casually draped an arm over her shoulder, “Not a bit.” 

 

“Okay, now shh, it’s time to fix your weird problem.” She hit play and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Four and a half hours later, Harry was hooked. He argued when she stopped the next episode from playing.

 

“Hey, what, come on!” 

 

She laughed, “I abandoned my laundry, I have to pee, and we need more popcorn” She stood and started off when he grabbed her hand and pulled her back into his lap, reaching up and turning her face to him. She laughed again, a nervous tight laugh. 

 

He moved in closer, a breath away from her, “Is this okay?” She nodded as his lips moved even closer, and as they were about to touch, he pulled away and stood them both up, letting out a low, rumbly laugh at the little whimper she let out as they moved “Good, you take care of all of that. I’ll order some real food. Pizza, chinese or other?” 

 

“Whatever you wish,” she slid from his grasp and moved to check the laundry. He followed.

 

“Maggie?” Her stomach clenched and she felt a slow chill flutter through her at the low, dark rumble in his voice.  “I need you to answer a question honestly for me.” He grabbed her gently by the wrist and made her look at him. “Do you eat?”

 

She laughed and turned away, heading to the washer, “Yes, duh, everyone eats.” She was avoiding eye contact. 

 

“When I was making popcorn you literally only had ramen noodles, popcorn, cheese and yogurt in your kitchen. So, you’ve got shopping to do and are just running low on everything that is actual food?” 

 

She still kept her eyes on the laundry. “No, I just, don’t eat much.” She looked over finally, “I’m just never hungry.” 

 

He shook his head, his voice still in that dangerously sexy octave. “That’s something we’ll fix.” 

 

She popped up and turned to him then. “I’m sorry, fix?”

 

He eased closer, slowly, “Yes, Maggie. I know we have a lot to talk about, this is a start. We need to fix your food issues.”

 

She made a face and went back to sorting the laundry into the dryer. “I don’t have food issues.” 

 

He moved behind her and snaked an arm around her middle, spinning her slowly to him. Locking eyes with her as he spoke, “The hiding your self-harm is another one. Maggie, I want you to know that I care deeply about you. I wouldn’t be here is I didn’t care deeply enough to want to this for you. You need someone to get under your skin.” He let one hand slide up her back slowly under her shirt. “You need someone who makes you want to get better. Hurting yourself is not making helping you.” He took her arm in his other hand, lifting her wrist and motioning with his head. “Push up your sleeve, Maggie.” 

 

She shook her head and laughed, shifting to pull away from him. “Harry, this is getting we-”

 

“Push UP your SLEEVE, Maggie!” She started and stiffened, pushing up her sleeve. They looked down at her arm. Faint scars traced over her forearm. Sets of small lines and hashes in various shades of depth and scar tissue. One set was fresh. “Oh, Maggie. I should have talked to you sooner.” He let his thumb trace over the thin red lines. 

 

She pulled away, her face bright red. “Harry, I-- I think you should go.” She pulled her sleeve down and slide out from between him and the dryer. As she wrapped her arms around herself and pushed a stray hair behind her ear as she headed to the door. 

 

He stayed in the hall. “Maggie.” 

 

She looked at the floor, feeling her eyes start to well up. She barely got a whisper out, “Please”

 

“Maggie, look at me.” She slowly raised her head and he could see her tears. “Oh, baby, come here.” He held his arms open and hoped. She did, nestling herself into his arms. “I know this is super weird. Not weird, different and complicated, but, and this will sound crazy, but please, just listen. I have been watching you for a while.”

 

She muttered, “Creepy.” into his chest. Making his chuckle and stroke her back gently.

 

“I swear it wasn’t in a creepy way. I just, noticed you. The first time we met I had a feeling about you and I ignored it. Then we started seeing more of each other, I started to see how you were with people. Started seeing signs. I could see when you hurt and I could tell that you were hurting yourself just as much as whatever was hurting you. I wanted to stop that hurt. When we were talking about everything, I saw my opening. We both know why you hurt. There’s nothing wrong with you. You were just alone.” He pulled back just enough to tilt her head up, gazing into her still wet eyes. “You’re not built to be alone. And I know I keep scaring you. I don’t mean to, I just, well hell Maggie, I am new to this. I’ve never met someone I wanted this with so it’s all so awkwardly new. But damn if it doesn’t feel right.”

 

She took a shaky breath, “Chinese, we should get chinese, more options to swap and we have a lot of Sherlock to watch, we need a steady supply of options.”

 

He smiled and kissed her forehead. This was all so promising. “Smart choice.” He steered them to the couch again, pulling his phone out of this pocket. “Look up a menu and think about what you want, I think I should get more comfortable.” He scooped up his bag and disappeared into the bathroom. 

 

He returned a few minutes later in pajama pants and a loose tee shirt. She was a little sad to see the tight one go, it did fit his chest in such a lovely way. She shook the thought away and spoke, “I think we should get a lot of little things, mix and match. What do you think?” 

 

He felt a thrill go through him as she looked up at him, there was a look in her eye that made his truest nature stir. “It sounds like a wonderful plan, pet.” Another soft shiver went through her, sometimes the simplest things would just send a rush of lust through her. He leaned in and took the phone from her. Pacing slowly as he pulled up and app and started punching in their order. He didn’t ask her what, he saw this as a small act of submission, a test to see her react. “It should be here in about forty minutes.

 

“Harry?”

 

He smiled, “Yes Maggie?”

 

“Why did you have me look at the menu if you weren’t going to ask me what I wanted to order?”

 

He chuckled and edged closer to her, “Because I know what you should eat, are you doubting my choice, pet?”

 

There was that name again, and another shiver, she replied in odd reflex, “No, Sir.” She instantly jumped up and laughed awkwardly. “I mean, no, it’s fine. You have good tastes, I trust your chinese food judgement.” 

 

He sat down and watched her flounder, “Maggie, stop.”

 

She stilled and snapped her attention to him. “Sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologize.” He took her hand. “You reacted exactly how I hoped you would. It’s inherent. Sit.” She instantly lowered to the couch, a slight confusion on her face. “Maggie, we’re wired this way, you and I, you’ve always been like this. Felt the pull to just submit. It’s why you hurt yourself when you are alone. You don’t know how to submit to yourself. You’re not wired to take care of yourself and that’s perfectly normal and fine. Just now, you reacted to my tone, to the name, the slight shiver of fear that you weren’t obeying. You control those reaction, you don’t need to with me.”

 

He was stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. “And I like when you call me, Sir. Will you keep doing it, test drive it?”

 

She took a deep breath. “Yes, Sir.” 

 

He brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles, “Good, little steps. Now, go and get things set up for when the food comes, pet.”

  
She smiled and stood slowly, “Yes, Sir.”


End file.
